


Горячо-холодно

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Shooting Star, Wishes, something gone wrong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Некоторые желания имеют неприятное свойство сбываться. Даже если кто-то совершенно этого не хочет. Даже если желание это - всего лишь брошенные на эмоциях резкие слова.





	1. Темнота

**Author's Note:**

> Автора понесло. Простите.

В тот вечер в квартире на Фрунзенской набережной было особенно шумно. Виной тому была очередная ссора, разгоревшаяся столь некстати. Повод - пустяковый, всего лишь очередная "задержка" Литвиновой, которая в который раз не предупредила Земфиру о своем опоздании, заставив женщину изрядно поволноваться.

\- Ты всегда думаешь, что я тебе изменяю! - Рената вцепилась в подвернувшуюся под руку тарелку и занесла ее для удара. - Всегда!

\- Может, потому что ты даешь мне повод?!

Земфира на всякий случай отступила, скрестив руки на груди. Тарелка полетела на пол, разлетелась на осколки с оглушительным звоном. Рената схватилась за следующий предмет, на беду оказавшийся чашкой в виде забавной лягушки. Тут Рамазанова испуганно вскрикнула, бросилась к Литвиновой с криком:

\- Кружку-лягушку не трогай!

Но было уже поздно. Кружка полетела на пол следом за тарелкой, раскололась.

\- Это - за то, что постоянно ревнуешь, -- холодно пооизнесла Литвинова, наблюдая за тем, как Земфира опускается на колени и дрожащими руками начинает собирать осколки.

\- Как ты посмела, - прошипела певица, поднимая глаза на Ренату. - Как ты посмела?!

\- Я устала от твоей ревности, ясно? Устала от того, что ты постоянно придумываешь себе поводы приревновать меня к кому-нибудь. Вчера это был Демна, сегодня - фотограф. Завтра кто, Улька? Мама?

Земфира обреченно опустила руки, сжимая в пальцах осколки, оставшиеся от кружки-лягушки. Эта кружка была самой ее любимой, самой ценной. Как-никак, последний подарок Рамиля перед тем, как мужчина погиб. И вот теперь Литвинова с такой легкостью уничтожила одну из наиболее важных для женщины вещей.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошептала Земфира. - Глаза б мои тебя не видели.

\- И не увидят, - резко ответила Рената. - Сегодня ты спишь на диване. А завтра я уйду. И не надейся меня остановить.

Ни одна из них не заметила, как в этот самый момент в небе легким росчерком мелькнула падающая звезда, да и не до этого им сейчас было. Нанесенные друг другу раны требовали слишком много внимания, не позволяя увидеть ничего вокруг.

Если бы хоть одна из женщин знала, к каким последствиям приведет эта их ссора, то, конечно, ничего бы не произошло. Но в тот момент, когда Земфира устраивалась на диване в звукоизолированной комнате, завернувшись в теплый шерстяной плед, а Литвинова ворочалась в кровати, казавшейся слишком холодной этой ночью, завтрашний день казался чрезвычайно далеким и не требующим внимания.

_Земфире снилось падение. Она летела куда-то в кромешной темноте, не понимая, где верх, где низ, не зная даже направления своего полета. Неясно было даже, открыты у нее глаза или закрыты._

_Постепенно темнота рассеивалась, приобретала очертания, и женщина обнаружила себя парящей среди звезд в неизвестном уголке космоса, и уж точно вне Солнечной системы - слишком уж чужими и холодными казались звезды кругом. Земфира поезжилась, оглядываясь и пытаясь сообразить, как же выпутаться из этой странной ситуации. Понимание того, что происходящее- всего лишь сон, было удивительно отчетливым._

_Впрочем, все разрешилось удивительно скоро, не успела Земфира даже толком осмотреться. Мимо нее, на расстояни пары сантиметров от лица, пронеслась комета, огромный раскаленный шар. Яркая вспышка ослепила женщину, заставив ее закричать_ и проснуться.

В комнате царила кромешная темнота. Не было видно совершенно ничего, и потому Земфира на ощупь смогла встать и добраться до выключателя, и тогда вскрылось еще одно крайне неприятное обстоятельство: лампочки очевидным образом перегорели. Как женщина ни щелкала переключателем, света не было. Тихонько выругавшись, Земфира крикнула:

\- Рената, свет отрубили!

В соседней комнате раздался шорох, за которым последовал ответ:

\- Не неси чушь, все работает. И зачем тебе свет вообще понадобился?

\- Темно же.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, после чего Литвинова произнесла уже менее уверенно:

\- Так утро же...

\- Какое нахер утро?! Ночь на дворе!

\- Совсем сбрендила? В окно посмотри, солнце светит.

Земфира повернула голову в сторону окна. Темнота.

\- Это ты сбрендила, - проворчала женщина. - Тут хоть глаз выколи.

Впрочем, у Земфиры уже начали возникать сомнения в собственной адекватности. Литвинова явно не была расположена шутить, да и рано или поздно глаза должны были привыкнуть к темноте, чего так и не произошло. Земфира совершенно ничего не видела, даже смутных очертаний предметов.

Дверь распахнулась, и темнота произнесла голосом Литвиновой.

\- Да все нормально. Свет выключи.

\- Да я и не включила.

\- Ага, а почему я тогда вижу горящую лампу? Солнца не хватает?

\- Ренат, - голос женщины дрогнул. - Скажи, ты меня видишь?

Литвинова отрывисто кивнула.

\- Видишь или нет? - Земфира тяжело дышала. - Боже. Литвинова, ты здесь?

Но Рената не могла произнести ни слова. Одного взгляда на Земфиру было достаточно, чтобы понять: случилось страшное. Осторожно взяв женщину за подбородокю Литвинова сдавленно прошептала:

\- Зе... слушай, Зе, ты можешь мне не верить, но сейчас утро. Лампочки не перегорели, свет никто не отключал. Я прекрасно тебя вижу.

\- Тогда почему я не вижу?

Рената издала сдавленный смешок.

\- А сама догадаешься? - всхлипнула она. - Или тебе сказать?

Земфира крепко вцепилась в запястье женщины, судорожно выдохнула:

\- Невозможно. Так... так не бывает! Ренат, это что, шутка?

\- Не шутка, - тихо вздохнула Литвинова. - Только тише, пожалуйста. Не надо...

Но было уже поздно. По щекам женщины градом катились слезы. Литвинова невольно отвела глаза. Слишком трудно ей было выдерживать этот пустой, устремленный куда-то внутрь взгляд потускневших слепых зеленых глаз. Слишком трудно было находиться рядом с близким, несмотря на все ссоры, человеком, с которым такое несчастье приключилось всего за одну ночь.

Рената осторожно взяла Земфиру за плечи.

\- Так, - произнесла она, стиснув зубы и стараясь не плакать. - Давай сейчас аккуратно пойдем, я... я тебя отведу к дивану.

Земфира отрывисто кивнула. Рената медленно, направляя женщину, подвела ее к дивану и помогла устроиться поудобнее, завернула в плед.

\- Теперь посиди здесь, ладно? - сказала она. - Я сейчас приготовлю завтрак.

Земфира протянула руку, нащупала локоть Литвиновой и крепко ухватилась за него.

\- Ты ведь не уйдешь? - с мольбой спросила она. - Ренат, не уходи.

\- Не уйду, - вздохнула Рената. - Не бойся. Я буду здесь.

Женщина отрывисто кивнула и с трудом разжала пальцы.

\- И что мы будем делать? - спросила она.

\- Не знаю, - прошептала Рената. - Наверное, пойдем к врачу. Он скажет, что нам делать.

\- За одну ночь не слепнут. Так не бывает.

\- Думаешь, врач бессилен?

Земфира мотнула головой.

\- Вряд ли он сможет что-то сделать, - прошептала она. - Поверить не могу, что это случилось на самом деле. Вот так. Внезапно.

"А поверить придется", - едва не сорвалось с языка у Ренаты, но женщина вовремя сдержалась. Земфире и без того было больно, не стоило ранить ее еще сильнее такими словами.

\- Мы поговорим с врачом сегодня днем, - твердо сказала актриса. - Он скажет, что нам делать. Может быть, это временное, и скоро все вернется в норму?

\- Думаешь?

\- Надеюсь.

Только выйдя из комнаты Рената позволила себе схватиться за сердце и медленно осесть на пол. В голове всплыла вчерашняя ссора и резкие, брошенные на эмоциях слова:

_\- Ненавижу тебя. Глаза б мои тебя не видели._

_\- И не увидят._

\- Боже, - только и смогла выдавить из себя Литвинова.


	2. Одиночество

Некоторое время Земфира сидела неподвижно, внимательно прислушиваясь к доносившимся с кухни звукам в постоянном страхе, что сейчас в прихожей раздадутся шаги, а потом повернется в замке ключ, и она останется совершенно одна, неспособная даже с места сдвинуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы самостоятельно добраться до кухни или ванной. Пока что Земфира не полностью доверяла Литвиновой. В конце концов, они поссорились, и мало ли, что Рената могла сделать на эмоциях.

Немного собравшись с мыслями, женщина сжала ладони в кулаки и задумалась. Если она сидит на диване, значит, дверь находится слева от нее. До кухни дальше добраться нетрудно, она будет самое большое шагах в пяти, а двери и порожка там нет, только арка, никаких непреодолимых препятствий. Теперь нужно было только подняться с дивана и решиться наконец сделать первый шаг.

На то, чтобы решиться, ушло около минуты. Земфира с трудом поднялась, повернулась налево и медленно, стараясь не шаркать, точно старуха, и выставив руки перед собой, двинулась в сторону двери. Через два шага пальцы мягко уткнулись в стену, и тогда женщина сделала аккуратный шаг влево, нащупала дверной косяк и с облегченным выдохом двинулась дальше, слегка ударившись плечом.

Дальнейшее продвижение оказалось не в пример сложнее, даже несмотря на то, что свою квартиру Земфира знала как пять пальцев. Придерживаясь за стену, женщина шла медленно, даже слишком медленно. Вот первая дверная ручка - ванная. Вот следующая - уборная. тут Земфира остановилась, прислушиваясь к происходящему на кухне. Рената, судя по всему, действительно готовила завтрак. Не обманула.

Оглянувшись на арочный проем, Литвинова вздрогнула. Земфира появилась на пороге кухни совершенно неслышно, на лице ее читалась легкая растерянность. Рената всплеснула руками и, бросив готовку, взяла Земфиру за плечи, заставив женщину испуганно вскрикнуть.

\- Ну куда ты собралась? - вздохнула актриса. - Посидела бы спокойно.

Рамазанова молчала, чуть приподняв подбородок, вслушиваясь в голос Литвиновой.

\- Давай, раз уж ты пришла, - вздохнула Рената. - Сейчас налево.

\- Я знаю, что у меня где стоит, - буркнула Земфира, высвобождаясь из рук Литвиновой. - Сама дойду.

Рената смиренно отступила, но женщина все еще чувствовала на себе ее внимательный напряженный взгляд, от которого мурашки пробегали по коже. Земфира вновь выставила руки перед собой, сделала осторожный шаг влево, попыталась нащупать стул, но не сумела, сделала еще шаг, в этот раз не столь удачно, споткнулась и попыталась прислониться к стене, чтобы удержать равновесие, но никакой опоры не было, и женщина растянулась на полу и замерла.

Знакомые руки взяли ее за плечи, помогли подняться.

\- Ну что ж ты так? - прошептала Литвинова, помогая Земфире сесть.

Земфира мотнула головой и выпрямилась, стараясь показать себя гордой, самостоятельной и независимой. Рената вздохнула и покачала головой. К горлу подступил удушливый ком, заставивший лицо исказиться в болезненной гримасе, точно женщина вот-вот заплачет.

Как же хорошо, что сейчас Земфира не видит этой ее слабости.

\- Завтрак сейчас будет, - прошептала Литвинова. - А потом поедем к врачу. Мы с этим обязательно справимся, слышишь?

Земфира отрывисто кивнула.

***

Врач осторожно взял Литвинову под локоть и вывел из кабинета в коридор.

\- Пока что я не могу ничего сказать наверняка, - произнес он, поправляя очки. - По-хорошему, нужно пройти более внимательное обследование.

\- Но надежда есть? - спросила Рената с нескрываемой мольбой в голосе.

Врач вздохнул. Он знал, что хочет от него услышать эта испуганная женщина: что есть шанс хотя бы на частичное восстановление зрения, что еще не все потеряно. И тем труднее было говорить правду.

\- Боюсь, что нет, - вздохнул мужчина. - Похоже, что поврежден зрительный нерв. Иначе я не могу объяснить, почему слепота наступила столь внезапно. Скажите, она...

\- Она проснулась слепой, - пробормотала Рената. - Так же не бывает, да?

\- Обычно - не бывает, - врач устало покачал головой. - Я назначу повторное обследование. Возможно, тогда картина станет яснее.

\- Обойдемся без повторного обследования, - отрезала Литвинова. - Я все поняла.

Женщина резко развернулась и вошла в кабинет, крикнула:

\- Зе, собирайся, мы идем.

Земфира моментально повернула голову на звук ее голоса, поднялась со стула и замерла, соображая, в какую сторону ей нужно двигаться. Литвинова раздраженно выдохнула, схватила женщину за руку и потащила за собой.

\- Стой, - выдохнула Рамазанова. - Ты слишком быстро идешь.

\- Я тороплюсь, - резко ответила женщина. - Надень очки, ты людей пугаешь.

Земфира высвободила руку и остановилась посреди больничного коридора, пытаясь найти солнцезащитные очки. Кто-то резко толкнул ее в плечо, рявкнул:

\- Смотри по сторонам, дура!

Женщина сжала зубы и с еще большим остервенением начала искать очки в сумке, пока кто-то не коснулся ее плеча.

\- Не бойтесь, это я, - произнес над ухом знакомый голос врача. - Вы забыли очки.

В следующую секунду Земфире в руки осторожно вложили что-то твердое, оказавшееся после длительного ощупывания забытыми в кабинете очками.

\- А где Ваша подруга? - осведомился мужчина.

\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Земфира, надевая очки. - Я ее потеряла.

\- Вам помочь ее найти?

\- Не надо, - женщина мотнула головой. - Просто... просто посадите меня куда-нибудь, она сама меня найдет, если захочет.

Мужчина кивнул и взял Земфиру под руку, помог ей добраться до ближайшей танкетки и сесть.

\- Точно больше ничего не нужно? - осведомился он.

Рамазанова только отрицательно покачала головой.

Только подходя к машине Рената осознала, что что-то не так. Позволив Земфире отпустить ее руку, женщина совершенно забыла, что Рамазанова и двух шагов не сможет сделать самостоятельно. Всплеснув руками и тихонько охнув, Литвинова бросилась обратно в больницу.

Земфира обнаружилась в том же коридоре, сидящей на танкетке с непроницаемым выражением лица. Когда Рената взяла ее за руку, женщина едва заметно вздрогнула.

\- Кто это? - напряженно спросила она.

\- Я, - коротко ответила Рената. - Давай, вставай и поехали домой.

\- Чтобы ты снова меня так бросила?

\- Я поспешила. Прости, я не рассчитала.

\- Дальше тоже так не рассчитаешь и свалишь в Париж на месяц?

\- С чего ты взяла?

Земфира презрительно фыркнула.

\- Если ты можешь забыть человека в больнице, то и дома запереть случайно можешь.

\- Я похожа на садиста?

\- Судя по текущей ситуации - да.

Рената раздраженно выдохнула.

\- Тогда знаешь, что? - сердито произнесла она. - Я сейчас поеду на съемки, а ты останешься с водителем. Можешь делать что хочешь, просто вечером будь дома.

\- Ну и пожалуйста, - процедила Земфира сквозь зубы.

***

Водителя звали Костя, и к ситуации он отнесся с удивительным пониманием. Стоило Ренате выйти из машины, как мужчина тут же спросил у оставшейся пассажирки:

\- Ну, куда поедем?

Земфира отрывисто пожала плечами.

\- Давайте домой, - тихо произнесла она. - Думаю, так будет удобнее всего.

\- Не хотите нигде пообедать?

Женщина помотала головой.

\- Не хочу позориться. Лучше пообедать дома.

Костя с улыбкой кивнул.

\- Ладно. Домой так домой.

А Рената никак не могла найти себе места. Процесс съемок никак не мог отвлечь ее от тяжелых мыслей, перед глазами все еще стояла растерянная, беспомощная Земфира, так легко оказавшаяся брошенной в трудной ситуации. Трудно жить с таким грузом, понимая, что в сложной ситуации от тебя отворачивается даже самый близкий человек, а ведь это только начало, о случившемся знает только Рената. Чем дальше, тем сильнее Литвинова ощущала собственную вину. Ей не стоило бросать Земфиру в больнице, не стоило оставлять ее одну, даже если так нужно отдохнуть друг от друга.

Только вечером, осознав, что больше так продолжаться не может, Рената покинула съемочную площадку и направилась прямиком к Земфире.

В окне спальни горел свет, и Литвинова почувствовала, как сжалось сердце. Значит, Земфира все еще с водителем или с кем-то из знакомых, иначе свет бы вряд ли горел. В конце концов, какая ей теперь разница, когда окружающий мир представляет из себя лишь нагромождение звуков, запахов и ощущений?

Входная дверь оказалась приоткрытой, и Рената с осторожностью переступила порог. на кухне кто-то звенел стаканами, и женщина, тихонько разувшись, направилась туда.

На кухне, к ее невероятному удивлению, обнаружился Костя, хозяйничающий в квартире так, будто это он жил здесь. Заметив Литвинову, мужчина улыбнулся:

\- Здравствуйте, Рената Муратовна, - произнес он. - А я уже думал, что Вы не приедете сегодня. Как добрались?

\- Неважно, -женщина вздохнула, не желая вдаваться в подробности своей поездки на такси. - Как Земфира?

\- Спит.

\- А свет почему включен?

\- Я не выключил на всякий случай. Вдруг Вы все-таки приедете?

\- Земфира что-нибудь говорила?

\- Почти ничего, - Костя чуть помрачнел. - Рената Муратовна, можно Вам дать совет?

\- Нет, - отрезала Литвинова. - Все, Костя, Вы свободны. Дальше разберусь сама.

\- Как скажете, - водитель учтиво склонил голову.

Когда мужчина ушел, Рената тихонько вошла в спальню. Земфира лежала в кровати, бережно укрытая одеялом, лицо ее было мрачным. Литвинова осторожно села рядом и убрала упавшую на глаза темную челку. Остаток жизни провести в темноте. Интересно, что снится ослепшему человеку? Видит ли он что-нибудь? И, если да, каково тогда просыпаться и вновь погружаться в мир, где существует только темнота?

Когда Рената неслышно легла рядом, Земфира вздрогнула, незрячие глаза сами собой открылись.

\- Это ты? - тихо спросила она у темноты.

И тьма ответила ей ласковым шепотом Ренаты:

\- Да.


	3. Тишина

Проснувшись на другое утро и обнаружив, что ее до сих пор окружает темнота, Земфира удивилась только в первые минуты. После пришло четкое осознание: все случилось на самом деле, и с этим совершенно ничего нельзя сделать. Зубы сжались, точно женщине причинили нестерпимую боль, челюсти напряглись, сдерживая готовый вырваться из горла сдавленный всхлип. Хотелось свернуться в клубок и заплакать, хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь обнял и пожалел ее, такую слабую и беззащитную. Но Земфира была убеждена: она должна быть сильной. Если даже она не может справиться с произошедшим, то кто сможет?

В очередной раз пришлось тщательно продумывать, с какой стороны кровати нужно встать, чтобы не потревожить Ренату, где будет в таком случае находиться дверь и сколько шагов нужно будет сделать в ту или иную сторону.

Обычно Земфира ложилась на левой половине кровати, дальше от окна. Значит, сейчас нужно будет сесть и повернуться направо, чтобы не разбудить Ренату. Земфира проделала эту операцию с крайней осторожностью, выдохнув только в тот момент, когда ноги коснулись пола.

На то, чтобы подняться, ушло куда больше времени. Женщине казалось, что, если сейчас она отпустит кровать, единственную на данный момент точку опоры, до стены она уже вряд ли доберется. И все-таки нужно было двигаться , и потому, сжав зубы и нахмурившись, Земфира решительно встала с кровати, уронив при этом одеяло на пол.

До стены - два шага с вытянутыми перед собой руками. Дальше - полтора шага влево, держась за стену в страхе что-нибудь разбить. Дверь почему-то оказалась закрыта, и Земфире пришлось долго шарить руками по деревянной поверхности в поисках ручки. Наконец, после долгих мучений, женщине удалось выйти из комнаты в коридор, и тут она замерла в растерянности. Сейчас ей нужно было пересечь открытое пространство, где не было совершенно никакой опоры, никаких ориентиров, и от этого было безумно страшно.

Вспотевшие пальцы крепко сжали дверную ручку. Земфира изо всех сил пыталась заставить себя разжать наконец пальцы и шагнуть вперед, но совершенно ничего не получалось.

\- Давай, - прошептала женщина сквозь плотно сжатые губы. - Четыре шага. Ты сможешь.

Вот только по всему получалось, что не могла.

Спасение пришло с совершенно неожиданной стороны. Родные руки легли на плечи, и знакомый голос прошептал:

\- Тебе помочь?

Земфире не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как кивнуть. Рената бережно взяла ее за руки и успокаивающе заговорила:

\- Тебе нужно в гостиную?

Женщина кивнула.

\- Тогда держись за меня. Сейчас пойдем.

Вместе они сделали несколько шагов по прямой. Литвинова направляла Земфиру, не давая ей повернуть в сторону, предупреждая о возможных препятствиях. Спустя четыре долгих шага они добрались до нужного помещения, о чем Рената и сообщила женщине едва слышным шепотом.

\- Отведи меня к пианино, - тихо произнесла в ответ Земфира.

Литвинова утвердительно кивнула. Медленно и осторожно они подошли к пианино, и Рената помогла женщине сесть.

\- Теперь положи мои руки на клавиши, - жестким командным тоном сказала женщина. - Только осторожно.

Актриса послушно помогла Земфире нащупать клавиши. Женщина нахмурилась, построила пару трезвучий, чтобы убедиться в том, что она сидит в правильном месте.

\- Что-то еще нужно? - спросила Рената.

\- У нас есть диктофон?

\- Кажется.

\- Тогда принеси.

Рената кивнула и вышла из комнаты. Ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, женщина зло оглянулась на неподвижно сидящую перед инструментом певицу. Что она вообще себе позволяла?! Такое пренебрежительное отношение Литвинова не могла стерпеть. Земфире необходимо было показать, что слепота не дает права вот так распоряжаться людьми.

Повинуясь эмоциональному порыву, Рената торопливо направилась в спальню. Быстро и практически бесшумно одевшись, женщина выскользнула в прихожую, обулась.

Из гостиной донесся крик:

\- Рената, ты где?

Стиснув зубы, Литвинова распахнула дверь и вышла из квартиры сопровождаемая испуганным возгласом:

\- Литвинова, ты куда?

Женщина ухватилась за перила, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Да, то, что она делала, было безусловно жестоко. Да, нельзя так поступать с беспомощным, растерянным человеком, неспособным самостоятельно даже из комнаты выйти. Но больше так продолжаться не могло. Земфира должна была почувствовать, что теперь ей придется считаться с окружающими. И все равно совесть мучила Литвинову, казалось, что стоит оставить женщину одну хоть ненадолго - и она случайно обожжется, поранится или выпадет из окна.

"Я постою тут минут десять, - попыталась успокоить себя Рената. - Только десять минут. Ничего не случится".

И, прислонившись к двери, Литвинова начала ждать.

***

Земфира начинала паниковать. Она прекрасно слышала, как закрылась за Ренатой дверь, но никак не могла поверить, что это действительно произошло, что Литвинова на самом деле ушла.

А может, это просто попытка пошутить и на самом деле Рената стоит сейчас в прихожей и сдерживает смех? Но как Земфира ни прислушивалась, слышно не было ничего, кроме гудения фильтра в аквариуме и шума автомобильных двигателей за окном.

\- Рената? - в отчаянии позвала женщина. - Рената, ты здесь? Ты же не ушла?

Тишина.

Превозмогая собственный страх, Земфира поднялась с места, ощупью обогнула стул и замерла, не зная, куда ей двигаться дальше. Кругом было слишком много предметов, дорогостоящей аппаратуры, слишком высок риск во что-нибудь врезаться или сломать, да еще и неизвестно, в какую сторону идти.

\- Рената, хватит шутить, не смешно! - чуть не плача прошептала Рамазанова. - Рената... меня кто-нибудь слышит?

Ответа по-прежнему не было. Тогда, чувствуя себя окончательно униженной и сломленной, Земфира опустилась на колени и, ощупывая руками пространство перед собой, начала медленно продвигаться вперед. Наконец, спустя вечность, она сумела добраться до дивана, где и устроилась, свернувшись в маленький дрожащий комок и тихонько всхлипывая от страха. Темнота давила на сознание, отчаянный ужас не позволял ориентироваться. Земфира даже не понимала толком, где находится, и от этого становилось еще страшнее.

В таком состоянии и нашла ее Рената, вернувшаяся ровно через десять минут, и в ту же секунду пожалела, что вообще решилась на подобное. Тихонько сев на диван, женщина взяла Земфиру за плечи и крепко обняла. Рамазанова тут же напряглась, прошептала:

\- Кто здесь?

\- Я, - судорожно выдохнула Литвинова. - Прости меня, Зе. Я... я не подумала, что все обернется вот так.

\- Раньше думать надо было, - всхлипнула Земфира, хватаясь за блузку женщины и прижимаясь к ней щекой. - Зачем... зачем ты бросила меня?

Рената молчала, обнимая женщину и ласково, точно котенка, поглаживая ее по голове.

\- Я больше никогда так не сделаю, - прошептала она, вслушиваясь в сдавленные рыдания. - Никогда. Я... я была сердита. Слишком многое навалилось, я просто перенервничала и вот так вот...

\- Вот и вся цена твоей любви.

\- Я понимаю, тебе страшно. И мне тоже непросто. Давай не будем теперь ссориться, ладно?

\- До первой трудности? Тогда можешь уходить.

\- Я была с тобой все двенадцать лет. И сейчас точно не уйду.

\- Ты уже ушла, - Земфира теснее прижалась к Ренате. - Еще до того, как это случилось, ты меня бросила.

\- Ты из-за кружки-лягушки все переживаешь?

Земфира судорожно кивнула.

\- Ну, все, все, успокойся, - Литвинова покачала головой. - Малыш, ну не злись на меня так, пожалуйста.

\- Это от Рамиля подарок был. Последний. А ты.., - женщина содрогнулась, - как ты могла так поступить с моим прошлым?

Рената прикусила губу, не зная, что ответить.

\- Зе, я... я пока не выбросила осколки, - пробормотала она. - Ее можно склеить. Я найду человека, который ее склеит. Вернется твоя кружка-лягушка.

\- Ты сама терпеть не можешь битую посуду в доме.

\- В таком случае я смогу потерпеть. Правда, Зе. Я обещаю, что все вернется.

Земфира вяло повела плечами. Она больше не плакала, только изредка вздрагивала.

\- Да какая разница? - вздохнула она. - Все равно я больше никогда ничего не увижу.

\- Не говори так, - Рената сжала ее запястье. - Ты увидишь.

\- Каким образом?

\- Вот так.

Литвинова поднесла ладонь Земфиры к своему лицу, прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как родные пальцы медленно двигаются от линии волос вниз, к подбородку, детально ощупывая линию бровей, нос, скулы, губы...

\- Видишь меня? - прошептала Рената.

Земфира медленно убрала руку.

\- Нет, - холодно произнесла она.

А потом волной навалилось осознание того, что это - навсегда. Что Земфира никогда больше не увидит ни солнца, ни деревьев, ни любимого человека, ничего. Весь остаток жизни придется провести в окутывающей сознание темноте. И если еще можно было заново научиться играть вслепую, ориентироваться в пространстве и привыкнуть ходить с тростью, то образы рано или поздно расплывутся, сотрутся из памяти и тогда все будет потеряно.

Уткнувшись носом Ренате в грудь, Земфира вновь едва слышно расплакалась. Литвинова бережно обняла ее, ласково покачивая и баюкая. Сердце сжималось от боли, вины и - одновременно - нежности. Сейчас она была в ответе за Земфиру, по меньшей мере до тех пор, пока женщина не научится ориентироваться по звукам и запахам, и подводить ее теперь было никак нельзя.

Рената уткнулась носом в копну темных волос.

\- Малыш, - прошептала она.

\- М-м?

\- Я люблю тебя.


	4. Гримерка

После завтрака Рената вновь спешно засобиралась куда-то. На расспросы Земфиры она отвечала смутно и неопределенно, заставляя женщину волноваться еще сильнее. За завтраком Рамазанова вела себя тихо, ела с трудом, не всегда попадая ложкой в тарелку с кашей, но Литвинова так или иначе направляла ее руку, невольно заставляя женщину чувствовать себя еще более беспомощной и зависимой.

Преподанный урок оказался жестким, но действенным. Даже слишком действенным, что не могло не напугать Ренату. Земфира ходила следом за ней по квартире, держась за руку или за край блузки и не желая отпускать женщину ни на секунду. Никакие уговоры не помогали: певица только опускала голову, а хватка становилась сильнее и крепче. И как теперь объяснить, что иногда ей придется оставаться одной, пускай и ненадолго?

Наконец, не выдержав, Литвинова взяла Земфиру за запястья и с тихим вздохом произнесла:

\- Зе, мне нужно уйти. Ненадолго. Я вернусь обязательно.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, - шепотом откликнулась женщина.

\- Я не всегда смогу брать тебя с собой, пойми. Иногда тебе придется оставаться здесь одной.

Земфира молчала некоторое время, после чего выдавила:

\- Куда ты уходишь?

\- Тебе нужно купить трость, чтобы ты могла ходить сама.

\- Думаешь, это поможет мне жить дальше без проблем?

\- Ну, ты хотя бы сможешь ходить по квартире без чужой помощи. И не будет таких проблем, как сегодня.

\- А что, ты не заберешь мою трость с собой? - губы женщины скривились в усмешке. - От тебя чего угодно можно ждать теперь.

\- Сейчас я хочу помочь, - искренне произнесла Литвинова. - Честно. Хочешь, я музыку тебе поставлю, пока меня не будет? На планшете.

\- И как я буду ее переключать? - хмыкнула Земфира. - Просто тыкать пальцем куда попаду?

\- Можно включить голосовое управление. Я тебе вечером еще установлю на компьютер специальную программу, так что и с интернетом проблем не будет.

Женщина пожала плечами.

\- Ну, если так, - вздохнула она. - Ладно. Только обещай, что уйдешь совсем ненадолго.

\- Самое большое - на два часа, - пообещала Рената. - А потом... хочешь со мной на съемки поехать?

\- И что я там делать буду? Аппаратуру ломать?

\- Зачем? - Рената смутилась, не понимая, шутила Земфира или же говорила серьезно. - Посидишь в гримерке, ничего страшного не произойдет.

\- И опять одна? - вздохнула женщина. - Нет, так не пойдет. Уж лучше дома.

\- Я не готова оставлять тебя дома в одиночестве. Вдруг что-нибудь случится? - Литвинова задумалась. - Конечно, я могу нанять сиделку...

\- Никаких сиделок, - отрезала Земфира с удивительной жесткостью в голосе. - Я вообще хочу, чтобы обо всем этом по возможности знали только мы с тобой. И уж точно не твоя сладкая парочка.

\- Ты про Наташу и Свету? Они же вроде ничего не...

\- Они любительницы почесать языками, и не ты одна это знаешь. Известно им - значит, известно всей вашей тусовке, а значит, просочится в СМИ. А вот этого мне как раз хочется меньше всего.

\- Ну, твои фанаты точно должны знать, что случилось.

\- Вот им об этом как раз знать точно не положено.

\- Все еще обижена?

Земфира мотнула головой.

\- Не обижена. Даже не зла. Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, какие у нас с ними отношения.

Рената со вздохом покачала головой. Уж она-то о сложных взаимоотношениях Земфиры с поклонниками была осведомлена как никто другой.

\- Ладно, - пробормотала женщина. - Если не хочешь - не езжай. Я просто боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится, меня же не будет долго. А ты даже позвонить не сможешь.

Земфира глубоко задумалась. С одной стороны, не хотелось, чтобы все окружающие знали о том, что произошло. С другой же, без Ренаты рядом она была совершенно беспомощна. Оставаться одной, в темноте, было невыносимо страшно, и вряд ли Земфира смогла бы сдвинуться с места, второй раз оказавшись в подобной ситуации.

Женщина тесно прижалась к Ренате, уткнувшись носом в грудь, пальцы сжали ткань блузки. Литвинова со вздохом погладила ее по голове, в очередной раз чувствуя укол совести. Страшно было, что Земфира так никогда и не отойдет от шока и так и будет тенью следовать за ней, панически боясь хоть на секунду остаться без человека рядом. Нельзя было так с ней поступать, даже на эмоциях. Нужно было подумать.

\- Ну что, поедешь со мной? - вздохнула Литвинова.

\- Да, - шепнула Земфира. - Посижу в машине с водителем.

\- Тогда давай собираться. Ты же сможешь потом посидеть в гримерке? Я тебе оставлю воду и покажу, куда идти.

Земфира отрывисто кивнула.

***

Во второй половине дня Рената завела Земфиру в гримерку, старательно пряча ее от глаз окружающих, усадила в удобное кожаное кресло. Рамазанова крепко сжимала в руке трость - временную, легкую. Литвинова изо всех сил старалась показать, что рано или поздно зрение вернется и не нужно будет ходить везде с тростью. Вот только веры уже почти не осталось.

\- Если нужно будет в туалет, выйди из комнаты и поверни направо, - произнесла она на прощание. - Я скоро приду. Может, музыку тебе включить? Или аудиокнигу?

\- Не надо, - вздохнула Земфира. - Переживу.

К горлу вновь подступала паника. Казалось, стоит двери закрыться за Ренатой - и темнота вновь навалится тяжелым грузом, не давая двигаться, думать, дышать, и останется один только липкий страх, сковывающий тело.

Рената успокаивающе взяла женщину за руку, погладила запястье большим пальцем.

\- Не бойся, - успокаивающе произнесла она. - Я буду здесь, совсем рядом. Ты не одна.

Земфира напряженно улыбнулась в ответ. Литвинова ласково убрала челку с лица, дрожащими губами поцеловала любимые глаза, после торопливо помогла женщине надеть очки и поспешно вышла из гримерки.

Стоило ей уйти, как Земфира тут же крепко зажмурилась и глубоко вдохнула. Нужно было успокоиться. Рената рядом. Кругом есть люди, готовые ей помочь. Никто никого не оставит. Женщина старательно вводила себя в состояние транса, лишь бы не концентрироваться на собственном страхе.

Она не знала, сколько времени провела в таком состоянии, пока в себя женщину не привел оклик:

\- Ты не знаешь, где мама?

Голос принадлежал Ульяне, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Земфира тут же подняла голову, ответила максимально непринужденно:

\- Не знаю. Разве не на площадке?

Ульяна напряглась. Земфира вела себя странно, говорила в противоположную стену, чуть приподняв подбородок - жест, совершенно ней несвойственный. Дополнительные подозрения вызвала крепко сжатая в руках белая трость, с какой обычно ходят слепые, и солнцезащитные очки, неизвестно зачем понадобившиеся женщине в помещении.

\- Ее там нет, - тихо произнесла девочка, приближаясь к женщине. - Земфир... все нормально?

\- Да, - Земфира облизала пересохшие губы. - А что такое?

\- Ты какая-то странная сегодня.

\- Насколько странная?

\- Скажи, ты меня видишь?

Земфира вздрогнула. Она знала, что Ульяна - сообразительная девочка, но чтобы вот так, сразу догадаться, что произошло... видимо, маскировка действительно была ни к черту.

\- Откуда такие вопросы? - севшим голосом спросила женщина.

\- Неважно. Просто скажи, видишь или нет?

\- Уль, я...

Но было уже поздно. Ульяна быстро преодолела разделявшее их расстояние и сняла с Земфиры очки.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Девочка оторопело смотрела прямо в ослепшие глаза, не понимая, что ей делать теперь, убедившись в том, что это на самом деле.

\- Ну? - без тени агрессии спросила Земфира. - Теперь ты довольна, когда увидела?

\- Нет, - прошептала Ульяна. - Совсем нет. Мама знает?

\- Да. Она меня сюда и привела.

\- Ясно, - девушка вздохнула. - И ты... совсем, да?

\- Совсем, - женщина горько вздохнула. - Не стоило тебе это видеть.

\- Еще как стоило, - отрезала Ульяна. - Теперь я хотя бы знаю, что случилось.

\- Тебе от этого легче?

\- Нет. Но я хотя бы смогу тебе помочь.

\- Ты поможешь, если никому не будешь рассказывать, что ты видела меня... такой. Я не хочу, чтобы об этом кто-то знал кроме тебя и твоей мамы.

\- Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - Ульяна нахмурилась, и Земфира изумилась, насколько взросло и серьезно звучал ее голос. - Знаешь, со мной в школе учится слепая девочка, и она не запирается и не прячется ото всех, потому что отличается.

\- Может, она слепая с рождения или с раннего детства? Не думаю, что ей есть, что помнить. Я уже взрослый человек, Уль. Мой организм уже не перестроится, я не смогу полноценно жить без зрения, как эта девочка.

\- Это не повод забираться в скорлупу и жалеть себя, - строго произнесла девочка.

\- Я не жалею. Это произошло день назад, чего ты хочешь от меня?! Спокойствия? Я не могу быть спокойна в такой ситуации. И еще кое-что, Уль. Ты еще здесь?

\- Да. И пока никуда не собираюсь.

\- Так вот Уль. Жить без зрения - совсем не так просто, как ты думаешь. Ты не знаешь, что такое существовать в темноте без возможности открыть глаза или включить свет, ты не знаешь, что такое зависеть от другого человека, который в любой момент может уйти и оставить тебя одну. Я это поняла. Надеюсь, что тебе не придется проходить через это.

Земфира смолкла и зажмурилась, сдерживая слезы. Ком в горле не давал как следует вдохнуть. Ульяна молчала, не зная, что сказать на это. В голосе женщины слышалось такое отчаяние, что девочка оказалась в совершенной растерянности.

\- Прости, - вздохнула она. - Я не поняла...

\- Это ты меня прости, - Земфира опустила голову. - Гружу тебя своими проблемами. Все, иди. Тебя ждут.

\- Нет, - отрезала Ульяна. - Одну я тебя не оставлю.

И прежде, чем Земфира успела что-либо возразить, девочка схватила ее за руку и потащила прочь из гримерки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор получил девяточку по логике, автор доволен собой, так что всем проды за мой счет.


	5. Осколки

\- Уль, постой, - пыталась успокоить девочку Земфира, но руку не отпускала. - Уля!

Ульяна остановилась, оглянулась на женщину и нахмурилась, недоверчиво поглядывая на нее.

\- Почему ты не хочешь туда идти? - спросила девочка. - Там же все свои. Тебя поймут.

\- Если я сейчас не ошибаюсь, я без очков. Не стоит пугать людей.

\- Тогда давай я сейчас сбегаю за твоими очками, и мы пойдем к маме. С ней нужно серьезно поговорить.

Земфира усмехнулась.

\- Какая ты боевая, - произнесла она. - Вот только с Ренатой говорить нужно скорее мне.

\- А меня это, значит, не касается? - в голосе Ульяны чувствовалась обида. - Я, между прочим, тоже член семьи!

\- Никто и не сомневается, киндер. Но давай эта проблема останется строго между нами, хорошо? Никому больше не стоит знать, что случилось.

\- Почему ты больше никому не доверяешь?

Земфира вздохнула.

\- Тебе правду сказать или так, на "отвали"? Что ты предпочитаешь?

\- Естественно, правду. Мне ведь тоже нужно знать, почему.

Женщина покачала головой. Она никак не могла поверить, что Ульяна настолько повзрослела, что она больше не маленькая девочка. Врать ей было попросту стыдно.

\- Ну, если правду, - пробормотала Земфира, - то вот. Я почти уверена, что многие попытаются воспользоваться... вот такой ситуацией. Я не говорю сейчас про тебя или твою маму, вас я как раз хорошо знаю, вы вряд ли так сделаете. Но есть множество других людей, которые ищут выгоды. Так что многое можно от меня скрывать. Мне это не нравится. Так что пускай никто не знает.

Ульяна некоторое время молчала, поглаживая Земфиру по запястью, после чего неожиданно обняла ее.

\- Я поняла, - прошептала она. - Я все поняла. Не переживай, я никому не расскажу.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Земфира неловко положила ладонь девочке на макушку и мягко погладила ее.

\- Ты такая взрослая стала, - прошептала она. - Поверить не могу, что это случилось так быстро.

\- Приходится, - горько улыбнулась Ульяна. - Ладно. Куда мы сейчас, к маме?

\- Лучше позови ее в гримерку. Поговорим без посторонних.

\- Я не готова оставлять тебя одну. А вдруг что-то случится или грабитель зайдет?

\- Уль, ну какой грабитель? - Земфира невольно рассмеялась. - Тут же охранник сидит. И вообще. У меня есть страшное оружие.

\- Ты про трость? Она же сломается с одного удара.

\- Не сломается, - упрямо произнесла Земфира.

\- Вот только не надо изображать из себя маленькую девочку, ладно? - Ульяна нахмурилась. - Подожди. Давай поедем домой, а я маме напишу сообщение.

\- И как мы поедем? У меня, кажется, нет денег на такси.

\- Я водителю позвоню, он приедет.

\- Так, - Земфира тут же посерьезнела. - Водитель меня знает?

\- Вы с ним, кажется, не пересекались.

\- Ладно, - женщина устало вздохнула. - Как зовут?

\- Не помню, - Ульяна смущенно улыбнулась. - У него какое-то необычное имя. Всеволод, кажется.

\- Значит, Сева, - Земфира нахмурилась. - Не знаю такого. А Костя куда пропал?

\- Костя только маму возит. Со мной Сева обычно. Звонить ему?

\- Да, звони, - женщина отрывисто кивнула. - Только скорее. Увидят еще...

\- Вряд ли, - Ульяна торопливо набрала номер водителя.

На Земфиру она старалась не смотреть. От этого пустого слепого взгляда, устремленного куда-то сквозь нее, от того, что Земфира всегда поворачивала голову точно в ее сторону, становилось не по себе, по коже пробегали мурашки. А еще Ульяна никак не могла понять, что же должно было случиться, чтобы женщина ослепла настолько внезапно.

\- Сева, - произнесла девочка, стоило водителю взять трубку. - Пожалуйста, заедь за мной на съемки. Да, сейчас. И никому не говори, что ты увидишь и услышишь, я буду не одна... Хорошо, жду, - завершив звонок, Ульяна добавила: - Едет. Будет через пятнадцать минут. Может, посидим в гримерке?

***

\- И когда ты успела так вырасти?

Этот вопрос был задан, стоило Земфире переступить порог Ренатиной квартиры. Она крепко держала Ульяну за руку, опасливо двигаясь по квартире следом за ней в страхе что-нибудь уронить или разбить.

Девочка усмехнулась:

\- Не знаю. Наверное, с такой мамой, как у меня, хочешь-не хочешь, а повзрослеешь.

\- Справедливо, - хмыкнула Земфира. - И все же она сама может быть серьезной, если захочет.

Ульяна насупилась.

\- Даже после того, как она оставила тебя одну? - хмуро спросила она, помогая женщине сесть. - Неужели после такого...

\- Даже после такого.

По пути Земфира уже рассказала Ульяне все, что произошло, начиная с их вечерней ссоры и заканчивая событиями в гримерке. Девочка хмурилась, но молчала, слушая это. Подобного поведения она не ожидала даже от своей матери: разбить дорогую Земфире кружку, оставить ее сначала в больнице, потом в квартире, одну, совершенно потерянную и беспомощную... было даже не совсем ясно, случайность это или же преднамеренная жестокость.

\- Почему ты ее простила? - тихо спросила Ульяна. - Поверить не могу, что ты так легко к этому отнеслась.

\- А что еще мне оставалось делать? Она единственный человек, которому я доверяю. Доверяла. И у меня попросту нет альтернативы.

\- Я думала, у тебя есть друзья.

\- Ты про Марину? - Земфира фыркнула. - Мне достаточно ее гиперопеки в сети. Артур с Темой за границей, вернутся еще не скоро. Англичашки в Англии, Дима в Киеве. А если я порву с Ренатой, то и с тобой больше никогда не встречусь. Все. Больше никого и нет.

\- Ты уверена? Я ведь могу приезжать и без мамы...

\- А в остальное время что делать? - Земфира покачала головой. - Нет. Так не пойдет. Уж лучше потерпеть.

\- Ты же знаешь маму. Она рассеянная, она может просто забыть тебя где-нибудь, как вчера.

\- Уль, - строго произнесла женщина. - Я так решила. Иного выхода пока нет. И давай не будем ссориться из-за такой фигни.

\- Твое зрение - не фигня, - Ульяна скрестила руки на груди. - И ваши с мамой отношения - не фигня. Можешь не верить, но ты мне тоже дорога. И если мне нужно будет уйти из дома, чтобы быть рядом с тобой, я готова.

\- Киндер, - Земфира нахмурилась. - Успокойся, умоляю. Все не настолько плохо, как ты думаешь. Рената безответственная, но она вовсе не злодейка.

\- Вот только не оправдывай ее. Она должна понять, что на ней лежит огромная ответственность за тебя и твою жизнь.

Женщина вяло улыбнулась.

\- Уль, не надо, пожалуйста. Давай мы с ней сами разберемся.

Ульяна раздраженно выдохнула.

\- Знаешь, что? - строго произнесла она. - Я буду здесь, когда вы с ней будете говорить. А то ты опять ее простишь и будешь мучиться дальше из-за ее невнимательности.

\- Уль...

\- Я хочу кое-что понять, - прервала Земфиру девочка. - Скажи, что между вами на самом деле? Вы.., - Ульяна запнулась. - Вы ведь не просто подруги, так?

\- Не очень понимаю, почему тебе стало это интересно.

\- Ты постоянно прощаешь маму. Чтобы она ни сделала, даже если это редкостая гадость. Вот я и хочу понять, что на самом деле происходит.

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь это знать?

\- Да, уверена. Не тяни.

Земфира судорожно вздохнула и облизала пересохшие губы. Она не готова была поднимать эту тему сейчас, особенно в такой ситуации, но Ульяна была не из тех, кто легко отступается от начатого, и уж точно лучше было, чтобы она узнала обо всем из первых рук, а не от кого-то со стороны.

\- Мы с твоей мамой любим друг друга, - выдохнула наконец женщина. - И уже довольно давно.

Ульяна хмуро кивнула.

\- Ясно, - пробормотала она.

\- И ты не будешь злиться и возмущаться?

\- Зачем? - девочка пожала плечами. - Я догадывалась.

\- Как?!

\- Ну, вы спите в одной постели, - Ульяна усмехнулась. - А потом мама всегда прячет шею и мажет ее тональником. Сложно не сообразить, что здесь что-то не так.

Земфира облегченно выдохнула. Все оказалось гораздо проще, чем она думала. По крайней мере, Ульяна не стала устраивать сцен и злиться, что от нее скрывали такие важные вещи. От этого становилось немного легче.

Оставалось только объяснить все это Ренате, и вот тут наверняка могли возникнуть проблемы, а уж этого Земфире совершенно точно не хотелось.

***

\- Как ты могла?!

Литвинова занесла было руку для удара, но остановилась. Земфира сидела на диване с покорно опущенной головой, зажмурившись. За стеной спала - или притворялась спящей - Ульяна, и уж точно не стоило ее будить.

\- Ульяна должна была знать, - выдав ла из себя Земфира. - Я не могла соврать ей.

\- Нужно было хотя бы подождать меня. Зе, я ее мать. Я должна была с ней поговорить об этом.

\- Поговорите завтра. Улька обошлась без истерики, она молодец. Спокойно все приняла.

\- Какая же ты дура, - вздохнула Рената. - Просто поверить не могу.

\- Что же ты тогда нянчишься с дурой? Не легче взять и бросить в таком случае, или сдать куда-нибудь, где такие же сидят?

\- Не дави на жалость. Не смей.

Земфира тихонько всхлипнула.

\- Да какая у тебя жалость? - прошептала она. - Все стало ясно. Еще вчера.

\- Это когда еще?

Женщина повела плечами.

\- Ты мне вчера сказала, что я пугаю людей своей слепотой. Тебя я тоже пугаю, раз ты так стремишься уйти?

Рената судорожно выдохнула. Только сейчас ей стало ясно, сколько ошибок она совершила за столь короткий срок. Сейчас Земфире нужна была поддержка, а не упреки, ей нужен был рядом кто-то близкий, готовый поддержать, и Литвинова не справлялась с этой ролью. Ей не удавалось удерживать баланс, она постоянно говорила с женщиной так, будто она все еще могла видеть и была способна постоять за себя.

Опустившись на диван, Рената крепко обняла Земфиру, зарылась носом в волосы.

\- Прости, - прошептала она. - Я погорячилась. И тогда, и сейчас.

\- Не дави на жалость, - жестко ответила ей женщина. - В отличие от тебя, у меня сохранилась совесть.

\- Зе, пожалуйста. Прошу тебя. Давай не будем больше ссориться.

\- Ты это уже говорила.

\- И еще раз скажу, - Литвинова вздохнула. - Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю одну. Никогда.

Земфира только теснее прижалась к Ренате. Как бы ей ни хотелось поверить в то, что Литвинова говорит правду и сдержит обещание, надежды на это уже почти не оставалось. Слишком много ран было нанесено за последние дни.

\- Думаю, нам лучше поехать в Париж, - произнесла актриса после небольшой паузы. - Если ты так боишься встретить знакомых...

\- Чтобы ты потом меня забыла в аэропорту? - Земфира фыркнула. - Нет уж. Не хочу.

\- Что ты теперь, из дома выходить не будешь?

\- Да хотя бы и так, - если бы Земфира могла видеть, она бы наверняка пробуравила Литвинову пристальным взглядом. - Мне уже все равно. От тебя в любом случае помощи не дождешься.

\- Вообще-то, я стараюсь тебе помочь, как только могу.

\- И бросаешь в больнице? Оставляешь одну, зная, что я буду паниковать? Это называется помогать? Да мне Улька помогла больше за эти несколько часов, чем ты. От тебя как раз нет совершенно никакой помощи.

Рената нахмурилась, с трудом сдерживая гнев.

\- Какая же ты эгоистка, - прошептала она. - Думаешь, мир теперь будет вертеться вокруг тебя, раз с тобой такая беда случилась?Так вот, Земфира, ты ошибаешься. Никто не будет перед тобой отплясывать только из-за твоего горя.

\- Заткнись немедленно! - рявкнула Земфира. - Заткнись!

\- Ну да, конечно, правду слышать неприятно. Только вспомни, сколько раз ты плевала на окружающих только из-за того, что сейчас тебе больно?

\- А сколько раз ты ранила меня, Ульку, друзей? Тебе тоже стоит над этим задуматься, Рената, и только потом упрекать меня в эгоизме.

Литвинова резко встала с дивана, и через пару секунд Земфире на колени приземлился плед, следом за ним - подушка.

\- Спишь сегодня на диване, - жестко произнесла Рената. - И это не обсуждается. Свет я выключу.

\- Будто мне есть какая-то разница, - буркнула Земфира, чувствуя: этой ночью уснуть совершенно точно не получится.

И когда они только успели так охладеть друг к другу, что даже теперь, в этой сложной, невероятнот трудной ситуации не могли найти общий язык? Неужели виной тому всего лишь та злополучная ссора? Земфира чувствовала: что-то разбилось вместе с кружкой-лягушкой, что-то чрезвычайно важное, на что прежде не обращали внимания.

Вопрос лишь в том, заметит ли это Рената? И если да, то можно ли будет исправить это или же будет слишком поздно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну почему Рената такая сука?


	6. Закат

На другое утро случилось непоправимое. Впрочем, Рената не поняла это сразу: всю ночь она не могла уснуть, вслушиваясь в тихие всхлипывания и стоны за стеной, пытаясь понять, уснула ли Земфира или же терзается от страха, не в силах даже задремать. Именно поэтому, когда утром кто-то позвонил в домофон, сонная Литвинова отправила Ульяну открывать дверь.

Земфира вставать явно не собиралась, добиться от нее чего-либо было совершенно невозможно, и потому Рената в итоге махнула на женщину рукой, оставив на жургальном столике тарелку с кашей на тот случай, если Земфира все-таки захочет позавтракать.

Когда входная дверь распахнулсь, Ульяна, в этот момент перебиравшая сваленную в прихожей обувь (-все равно в ближайшее время никто этим заниматься не собирался), подняла голову и испуганно вскрикнула. На пороге стояла Светлана Бондарчук собственной персоной.

\- Привет, Уль, - поздоровалась Света. - А мама дома?

\- Да, - пробормотала девочка. - Она на кухне.

Бондарчук с улыбкой кивнула ей в знак благодарности и двинулась на кухню, а Ульяна, лихорадочно соображая, рванула в гостиную. Она отлично помнила, что Земфира говооила насчет Бондарчук, так что нужно было как можно быстрее и незаметнее вывести женщину из дома под каким-нибудь невинным предлогом.

\- Земфира, - зашептала она, хватая женщину за плечо. - Земфира, Света пришла. Надо уходить скорее.

Земфира тут же вздрогнула и попыталась сесть, сбросив с себя плед.

\- Как это? - тихо спросила она. - Я же просила Ренату...

\- Понятия не имею, честно. Она просто взяла и пришла. Земфира, нам срочно нужно уходить.

\- Где она сейчас? - нахмурилась Земфира.

\- На кухне, с мамой.

\- Значит, не получится, - обреченно выдохнула женщина.

С кухни прекрасно было видно все, что происходит в прихожей. Ускользнуть от внимательного взгляда Бондарчук было практически невозможно, и Земфира прекрасно это понимала.

\- Тогда надо тебя спрятать. Ты сможешь посидеть в шкафу или в чулане, пока я ее не спроважу?

Но женщина уже не слушала Ульяну, внимание ее привлекли шаги в коридоре. К гостиной подходила явно не Рената, ее шаги Земфира уже могла различить, по крайней мере в помещении. Вариант оставался всего один, и он женщину совершенно не радовал.

\- О, так ты тут, - произнес голос Светы, и шаги тут же стихли. - А Рената говорила, ты у себя дома.

Что ж, хотя бы это говорило в пользу Литвиновой.

Земфира опустила голову, пробормотала в пол:

\- Понятия не имею, почему она тебе это сказала. Я здесь.

\- Все в порядке? - участливо спросила Светлана, подходя к женщине.

Ульяна тут же преградила ей путь, старательно пытаясь закрыть Земфиру собой.

\- Она сейчас не в духе, - серьезно произнесла Ульяна. - Вы... Вам лучше поговорить с мамой.

\- Но я хочу поговорить с Земфирой, - Бондарчук чуть склонила голову. - Уль, будь умницей, сделай мне чай.

\- Нет, - сердито произнесла девочка. - Вы меня так просто не сбагрите отсюда.

\- Не очень понимаю, за что ты со мной так разговариваешь.

\- Вот и не понимайте дальше. Земфира плохо себя чувствует, поговорите потом по телефону. Оставьте ее в покое.

Света схватила Ульяну за запястье и крепко сжала, заставив девочку испуганно вскрикнуть.

\- Тебя разве не учили не грубить старшим? - строго спросила она. - Или твоя мама совершенно не занимается твоим воспитанием? Если так, я ей скажу.

Тут Земфира не смогла сдержаться. Подскочив с дивана, она рявкнула, обращаясь к тому месту, откуда доносился голос Светы:

\- Не смей ее трогать! Не смей!

Света оторопело уставилась на Земфиру, разжала пальцы, отпуская запястье Ульяны, и тихонько выдохнула, глядя женщине в глаза:

\- Боже мой...

Только в этот момент Рамазанова поняла, что произошло, и торопливо отвернулась, закрывая глаза ладонью.

\- Уходи, - пробормотала она. - Немедленно.

Но Бондарчук уходить явно не собиралась. 

\- И когда это ты так? - сочувственно спросила она.

\- Не подходи ко мне, - сурово произнесла Земфира.

\- Почему? Что не так?

\- Да все не так!

На пороге гостиной неслышно возникла растерянная Рената, тут же бросившаяся к Свете.

\- Свет, - выдохнула она. - Света, уходи. Сейчас же.

Бондарчук нахмурилась.

\- Почему вы делаете из этого такую тайну? - хмуро спросила она.

\- Потому что этого хочет Земфира, - с деланым спокойствием ответила Рената. - И я не собираюсь с ней спорить.

Света взглянула на Земфиру.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, - обратилась она к женщине, - что скрываться ото всех - выход? Что так можно чего-то добиться?

\- Давай не будем поднимать эту тему, - напряженно произнесла Рената. - Свет, тебе лучше уйти. Правда. Так будет лучше для всех.

\- Ты уверена, что для всех? - хмыкнула женщина.

\- Света...

\- Ладно, ладно, все, - Бондарчук вскинула руки в примирительном жесте. - Все, ухожу. Продолжайте играть в секретность, я не против.

\- Ты обещаешь, что ничего не будешь рассказывать об этом?

Светлана утвердительно кивнула и неспешно направилась к выходу. Стоило двери закрыться за ней, как Литвинова произнесла не терпящим возражений тоном:

\- Мы едем в Париж. Сегодня же. Это не обсуждается.

Спорить с ней никто не стал.

***

В тот же вечер они уже заходили в квартиру Ренаты в районе Сен-Дени. Рената шла впереди, неся спешно собранные чемоданы, Ульяна шла следом, помогая Земфире идти по лестнице и предупреждая о возможных препятствиях. Все прекрасно понимали: в Париже, где знакомых было не так уж много, скрыться было гораздо легче.

Поставив чемоданы в коридоре, Рената облегченно выдохнула. Ощущение было такое, будто они убегали от смертельной опасности, а вовсе не переезжали в давно знакомую квартиру.

Открыв холодильник, Литвинова тяжело вздохнула. Еды в доме не было совершенно, о чем женщина и сообщила дочери.

\- Мне сходить в магазин? - с готовностью спросила Ульяна.

\- Да, - пробормотала Литвинова. - Купи что-нибудь простое, чтобы можно было быстро приготовить. И вина еще.

\- Мам, - девочка бросила на мать укоризненный взгляд. - Мне же не продадут.

\- Да, точно, - Рената потерла лоб. - Прости, я что-то совсем закрутилась.

\- Да ладно, - Ульяна ободряюще улыбнулась. - Все, я убежала.

Литвинова рассеянно кивнула. Когда Ульяна ушла, она села рядом с Земфирой на диван и взяла ее за руки. Певица была непривычно молчалива, обращенные к ней слова оставались без ответа, точно женщина ничего не слышала.

\- Ну все, Зе, - устало вздохнула Литвиновв. - Прекращай злиться. Пожалуйста. Я так больше не могу.

\- А как можешь? - тихо спросила Земфира.

\- Я.., - Рената запнулась. - Я была неправа. И вчера, и позавчера. Простишь?

\- Я устала прощать.

\- Ну, Зе, - Литвинова положила голову женщине на колени. - Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простила?

\- Не знаю, - Земфира повела плечом. - Я запуталась. Никак не могу понять, имеет ли смысл продолжать все это. Мы ведь друг друга совсем замучаем.

\- Я теперь отвечаю за тебя. Да, я далеко не всегда поступаю правильно, но я все еще люблю тебя. И очень надеюсь, что еще можно что-то сделать, чтобы вернуться назад, к тем чувствам, которые были раньше.

Женщина молчала некоторое время, после чего произнесла:

\- А ты уверена, что они есть?

\- Да. И всегда буду уверена.

Земфира усмехнулась.

\- После всего того, что произошло? Думаешь, мы сможем пройти через это без потерь?

\- Мы постараемся, Зе. Мы должны постараться.

Певица вяло пожала плечами. Она была далеко не так уверена в том, что у них хватит сил на то, чтобы справиться со всем тем, что происходило в их жизни. Они даже помириться как следует не могли , что уж говорить о длительном перемирии.

\- Давай для начала просто немного поживем, - вздохнула наконец женщина. - Просто... попробуем к этому привыкнуть.

Рената устало кивнула, подняла голову и задумчиво посмотрела в окно.

\- Закат красивый, - тихо произнесла она.

Земфира ощупью обняла ее со спины и прижалась к женщине.

\- Расскажи, - прошептала она.

Литвинова улыбнулась, пальцы коснулись запясться Земфиры.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать? Он красивый. Такой, знаешь... оранжевый и желтый на горизонте, постепенно переходит в белый, и еще... знаешь, такие фиолетовые пятна. Наверное, облака. Безумно красиво.

Земфира улыбнулась. Невидящий згляд был устремлен куда-то чуть мимо окна, и Рената, заметив это, повернула голову женщины, показывая ей направление. Женщина тут же зажмурилась, еще теснее прижимаясь к Литвиновой, точно хотела слиться с ней в единое целое.

\- Рассказывать дальше? - тихо спросила Рената.

Земфира в ответ только мотнула головой и тихонько всхлипнула. В этот раз - от какого-то странного, нового чувства, так похожего на счастье и любовь.


	7. Встречи

Время шло. Земфира училась считать шаги. К темноте было трудно привыкнуть, но постепенно женщина свыклась с тем, что солнце в ее жизни вряд ли появится, так что нужно было учиться жить с тем, что есть. И Земфира училась. К концу недели она заучила количество шагов от спальни до кухни, повороты, почти не натыкалась на предметы кругом и вообще держалась настолько уверенно, насколько только могла.

Близился декабрь. Ульяна, вспомнив, что из-за съемок она пропустила много занятий, почти все время пропадала в школе или сидела за учебниками, так что Земфира предпочитала не беспокоить девочку по пустякам. К тому же, Рената старалась помогать ей, насколько только могла, выкраивая время в бесконечной череде съемок, показов и приемов.

Выйдя на балкон одним утром (если, конечно, это действительно было утро - Земфира уже давно потеряла счет времени, спасала только установленная на телефон программа, озвучивавшая время при нажатии на экран), женщина ощутила, как ее ресниц коснулось что-то холодное. С легким недоумением моргнув, женщина протянула руку, касаясь ледяных перил. А с неба все сыпалось что-то холодное и мягкое, не похожее на дождевые капли - их Земфира уже научилась различать.

За спиной раздались шаги, за которым последовал удивленный возглас Литвиновой:

\- Боже, снег пошел.

Земфира улыбнулась уголками губ. Она не знала, радоваться ли ей, что наконец-то пошел долгожданный снег, или же грустить из-за того, что она не может увидеть это чудо.

Рената обняла женщину за плечи и улыбнулась, устремив взгляд в небо. Вокруг них крутились снежинки, первые в этом удивительно долгом году, опускались на волосы и одежду, превращаясь в прозрачные капли.

\- Рассказать тебе? - прошептала Литвинова.

Земфира отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Я знаю, как это выглядит, - тихо ответила она. - Могу представить.

\- Как хочешь.

Рената с улыбкой взъерошила темные волосы, в которых белели еще не растаявшие снежинки, поцеловала женщину в шею чуть выше самолета. С кухни раздался крик Ульяны:

\- Мама, снег пошел!

\- Вижу, - откликнулась Литвинова. - Зе, пойдем внутрь. Простудишься еще.

\- Я покурить хочу, - произнесла Земфира в ответ.

\- Это можно и на кухне сделать. Пойдем.

Женщина обреченно кивнула, не желая спорить с утра. И пускай ей хотелось еще немного постоять на балконе, чувствуя тяжесть снежинок на ресницах, вслушиваясь в шорох снега, загрушаемый шумом автомобилей, с Ренатой не стоило ругаться в такой замечательный день. Хотя бы не сейчас. Хотя бы не в такой ситуации.

Литвинова взяла Земфиру под руку, вывела с балкона. Три шага прямо. Поворот направо. Еще четыре шага по коридору. Шум вытяжки, шкворчание масла на плите и запах готовящейся яичницы. Они на месте.

Рената помогла Земфире сесть, поднесла сигарету, которая тут же оказалась крепко зажата в зубах, помогла поджечь кончик, и женщина тут же с блаженством затянулась и выдохнула дым в направлении потолка. В последнее время она курила значительно меньше, сама не заметив, как привычные восемь сигарет в день постепенно уменьшились до четырех. Хоть в чем-то была польза.

\- Будешь яичницу? - спросила хлопотавшая у плиты Ульяна.

Земфира усмехнулась.

\- Не откажусь.

\- Тогда подожди минутку.

Через минуту прямо перед женщиной оказалась тарелка с аппетитно пахнущей яичницей. Рената помогла Земфире найти нож и вилку, показала примерное местоположение тарелки. Этого оказалось достаточно: дальше женщина вполне могла справиться самостоятельно. Она уже научилась есть, попадая вилкой в нужное место и не промахиваясь мимо рта.

Литвинова устало покачала головой, наблюдая за женщиной. Да, они обе быстро учились и привыкали к сложившейся ситуации, но всякий раз, когда приходилось оставлять Земфиру на попечении Ульяны, Литвинова испытывала уколы совести, точно делала нечто неправильное и в какой-то степени аморальное. Стена, выросшая между ними в первые несколько дней, почти не чувствовалась, но все равно существовала.

\- Может, прогуляемся? - предложила Рената, пытаясь развеять неловкое молчание.

\- Куда? - пожала плечами Земфира.

\- Ну, ты же помнишь. Тут парк есть не так уж далеко...

\- Давай, - женщина вздохнула. - Почему нет?

\- Я не пойду, - торопливо произнесла Ульяна. - У меня уроков много.

\- Ладно, тогда вечером тебя будет ждать диктант, - Литвинова коварно улыбнулась.

\- Ну ма-ам! - девочка с укоризной взглянула на мать. - Я сейчас правду говорила. У меня завал.

\- А я разве сказала, что не верю? Очень даже верю. Перестань воспринимать диктанты как наказание.

\- Ты сама знаешь, как я терпеть не могу эти твои диктанты, - Ульяна поморщилась. - Тем более, я достаточно грамотная...

\- А читаешь белиберду всякую. Если я не буду тебе диктовать, ты так и будешь читать эту гадость.

\- Девочки, - Земфира чуть повысила голос, чтобы ее точно услышали. - Девочки, хватит ссориться. Рената, не надо мучить ребенка, успеется. Уль, тебе серьезно стоит хотя бы попробовать почитать что-то кроме книжек по фильмам и школлной программы. Ты уже большая.

\- Вообще-то, фильмы снимают по этим книгам, - проворчала девочка.

\- Мне без разницы. Развлекательная литература, конечно, здорово, но лучше знать меру.

Ульяна пробурчала что-то нечленораздельное, недовольная тем, что Земфира приняла сторону матери, но Рената взглянула на дочь с такой укоризной, что девочка тут же смущенно умолкла.

\- Ладно, - пробормотала она. - Пойду уроки делать.

Стоило Ульяне уйти, Литвинова устало вздохнула:

\- Господи, за что мне это? Была хорошей послушной девочкой, а теперь...

\- Ты вздыхаешь, будто ты столетняя бабулька, - усмехнулась Земфира.

\- Будто я и без этого не старуха, - махнула рукой Рената.

\- Старуха и бабулька - два разных состояния души. И лучше тебе бабулькой не становиться.

Рената вяло покачала головой. Конечно, в словах Земфиры была немалая доля истины, и все же...

\- Ой, Господи, все, - отмахнулась Литвинова. - Парк сам по себе гулять не будет.

Земфира едва слышно рассмеялась в ответ.

Она чувствовала себя более чем странно в последние дни. Это было связано даже не со страхом остаться когда-нибудь в одиночестве, бояться этого было практически бессмысленно: некоторые, до этого вполне повседневные и естественные операции приходилось проделывать самостоятельно, так что рано или поздно нужно было привыкнуть. Да и беспомощность собственная чувствовалась не так остро в подобные моменты. Земфира не знала только одного: когда она принимала душ, Рената неслышно заходила в ванную и наблюдала за женщиной, почти не дыша.

У Земфиры было твердое ощущение того, что скоро произойдет нечто, что перевернет ее и без того не заладившуюся в последнее время жизнь с ног на голову . И это нечто оптимизма не внушало.

***

В парке им пришлось разделиться. Рената усадила Земфиру на скамейку под раскидистым деревом, а сама отошла купить воды. Казалось бы, за столь короткий промежуток времени ничего не должно было случиться, но, как выяснилось, иногда хватает даже пяти минут, чтобы в жизни произошли значительные изменения.

Земфира нервно постукивала тростью перед собой, напряженно хмурясь в ожидании Ренаты. Находиться в одиночестве на открытом пространстве было жутковато, а четкой уверенности, что Литвинова вернется, у женщины не было.

Неприятные мысли были развеяны мягким низким женским голосом, раздавшимся прямо над ухом. Голос говорил что-то на французском, Земфира не смогла разобрать, что именно, и потому пробормотала в совершенной растерянности:

\- Я не говорю по-французски...извините...

\- Ничего, - ответила неизвестная женщина на чистом русском языке. - Вы здесь совсем одна, вот я и хотела узнать, не нужна ли Вам помощь.

Земфира отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Моя спутница должна скоро прийти, - сказала она. - Я не одна здесь.

\- Хорошо, - женщина опустилась рядом и осторожно взяла Рамазанову за руку. - Как Вас зовут, если не секрет?

\- Земфира.

\- Красивое имя. Вы татарка?

Земфира усмехнулась.

\- По мне не видно разве?

\- На самом деле видно. Просто хотела уточнить. Меня зовут Диана. Вы ведь из России приехали?

\- Вроде того, - Земфиру уже начинала немного напрягать такая настойчивость Дианы.

\- Так неожиданно встретить земляка здесь, так далеко, - по голосу чувствовалось, что женщина улыбается. - Долго Вы уже здесь.

\- Около недели. Точно не знаю.

\- И как надолго?

\- Не знаю. Как придется.

В этот момент у скамейки появилась Рената, с подозрением взглянувшая на Диану.

\- Девушка, Вы кто? - холодно спросила она.

Диана тут же поднялась с места и дружелюбно улыбнулась Литвиновой.

\- Просто хотела поговорить, - спокойно произнесла она. - Извините, что помешала.

С этими словами она ушла, сопровождаемая подозрительным взглядом Литвиновой.


	8. Интермедия

Рената плохо понимала, как ей реагировать на то, что произошло. Женщина, говорившая с Земфирой, не вызывала у нее никакого доверия, более того, Литвиновой казалось, что эта женщина почти наверняка как-то повлияет на их дальнейшую жизнь, причем далеко не в лучшую сторону. Этого хотелось меньше всего: жизнь только начинала налаживаться после катастрофы, и возвращение к исходной точке могло стать фатальным.

Земфира молчала по пути домой. Она чувствовала напряжение Ренаты, и не хотела тревожить женщину лишний раз своими проблемами. А проблем было более чем достаточно. Начать хотя бы с того, что женщина чувствовала витающую в воздухе угрозу, что-то должно было вот-вот произойти, но что - понять было невозможно.

\- Хочешь выпить кофе? - предложила Рената, когда они уже были недалеко от дома.

\- Да, - тихо ответила Земфира, крепче сжимая ладонь Литвиновой.

Рената с улыбкой поцеловала женщину в лоб. Земфира вздрогнула, но говорить ничего не стала: не стоило пугать Ренату тем, что всякий раз, когда кто-то касается ее лица, женщине отчего-то становится невыразимо страшно. Наверное, это было побочным эффектом ее слепоты: вечный страх. Ничего, кроме вечного страха, в ее жизни в последнее время не было.

\- Как думаешь, - спросила Рената, помогая Земфире сесть за столик в кафе, - эта девушка, Диана, она...

\- Как она выглядит? - оборвала ее женщина.

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом. Как она выглядит?

\- Я не понимаю, почему тебя так это интересует.

\- Просто я хочу понять, кто она такая и что ей нужно. Вот и все.

\- Зе...

\- Я уже давно Зе. Расскажи мне про нее. Я хочу понять, кто это.

\- Я ей не доверяю, - призналась Литвинова. - Она мне сразу не понравилась, как только я ее увидела.

\- Пока ты не расскажешь мне, как она выглядела, я ничего не смогу сказать. Я же теперь все, - Зеифира развела руками. - Ничего не вижу и вряд ли когда-нибудь увижу. Расскажи мне.

Рената хмуро покачала головой и вздохнула. Как раз о внешности Дианы она ничего не могла сказать - женщина совершенно не запомнилась ей, будучи на вид довольно заурядной: короткие темные волосы, невысокий рост, светлые глаза. Словом, совершенно ничего особенного: девушка и девушка, ничем не примечательная.

\- Ну, она не высокая, - начала описывать Рената, - не очень красивая.

Можешь не продолжать, - Земфира искренне рассмеялась. - Не мой кандидат. Если ты об этом, конечно.

Рената облегченно улыбнулась. Говорила Земфира вполне честно, а значит, переживать было совершенно не о чем.

Да и в самом деле, как можно было хоть на секунду подумать о том, что певица, слепая, беспомощная, решится уйти к незнакомому человеку, которого она никогда не сможет увидеть? Пожалуй, только в этот момент Рената поняла, что на самом деле у слепоты Земфиры были и положительные стороны. Да, жестоко было так думать, но Литвинова ничего не могла с собой поделать: меньше всего ей хотелось сейчас расстаться с Земфирой, особенно пока она была в таком беспомощном состоянии.

Земфира задумчиво водила пальцем по трости, мысленно находясь где-то далеко. Она чувствовала напряжение Ренаты, догадывалась, чем оно вызывано, но сказать ничего толком не могла. Да и к чему, если Литвинова все равно вряд ли бы ей поверила?

\- Рената, - тихо произнесла наконец женщина. - Скажи, а...

Литвинова подняла голову, пристально посмотрела на певицу. Земфира немного смутилась, почуствовав на себе этот напряженный взгляд, тихо вздохнула:

\- Я просто хотела спросить. Если бы так случилось, что... что я погибла по неосторожности. Ты бы стала искать другую?

Рената отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Нет, - твердо сказала она. - Точно нет. Никогда бы не смогла тебя заменить.

Земфира улыбнулась.

\- Зря, - сказала она,

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я могу рассказать тебе одну историю. Как раз сейчас вспомнила.

\- Какую еще историю? - напряглась Литвинова.

\- Ничего особенного, серьезно. Просто тебе может не очень понравиться.

\- Уже заинтриговала, расскажи.

\- Ну, - Земфира задумалась, - в моем дворе жила одна женщина, у нее довольно рано умер муж. Ему было лет сорок, наверное. После его смерти эта женщина закрылась, стала очень набожной. Знаешь, из этих, которые вечно в платках и длинных юбках, каждый день в храме и все такое. Мне еще говорили, что она ничего из вещей ее мужа не стала выбрасывать, оставила все как было до его смерти.

Земфира запнулась, вспоминая продолжение. Рената слушала ее, не перебивая и пытаясь понять, к чему клонит женщина.

\- Вот, - продолжила наконец певица, крепко сжимая трость. - А потом за ней начал ухаживать мужчина с ее работы. Мне так рассказывали, я сама уже не помню. Она его к себе не подпускала, потому что считала, что должна хранить верность своему мужу. А потом тот мужчина умер, и тогда у нее снесло крышу.

\- Зе, - попыталась прервать ее Рената. - Слушай, это немного не та тема...

\- Не та, - согласилась Земфира. - Но я все-таки закончу. Уже почти рассказала. Так вот, у нее снесло крышу. Ее забрали в психушку, как мне помнится, она оттуда вернулась тихая. Знаешь, с глазами такими... я их до сих пор помню, как вчера. Я ее часто видела после этого, у нее был ритуал: она обходила все магазины вокруг, ничего не покупала, ни с кем не разговаривала. Так и бродила с пустой сумкой. Она со мной всего один раз говорила, спрашивала, который час. Потом еще бормотала что-то о том, что надо хлеб купить для мужа, в магазине, которого на тот момент уже давно не было. Вот и все.

Земфира умолкла. Рената недоуменно смотрела на нее, пытаясь понять, что женщина хотела сказать этим своим странным монологом.

Земфира усмехнулась.

\- Это о том, что не надо сводить всю жизнь до уровня одного человека. Иначе дойдешь до вот такого, и кто тебя будет спасать, м?

\- Мне кажется, это не совсем логично. Ну, в том смысле, что, во-первых, ты не умрешь в ближайшее время.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Произойти может все, что угодно. Я сама не знаю, что произойдет через минуту или две. И ты не знаешь. Никто не знает и не узнает, наверное, никогда, так что...

\- Это не повод думать, что ты скоро умрешь, ясно? Ты будешь жить еще долго.

Земфира покачала головой, горько улыбаясь, слепые глаза ее, не прикрытые темными стеклами очков, смотрели куда-то в пустоту, куда именно - возможно, знала только сама женщина.

\- Я не знаю, - тихо произнесла она. - Все слишком сложно, чтобы говорить наверняка. Никогда не знаешь, какой стороной повернется к тебе жизнь.

\- Это не повод думать, что все обязательно закончится плохо.

\- Судя по тому, что я вижу, - Земфира махнула рукой, указывая на свое лицо, - моя жизнь сейчас в глубокой беспросветной жопе.

\- А если все вернется на свои места? Если ты сможешь видеть?

\- Интересно узнать, как. Проснусь зрячей, как до этого проснулась слепой? Чудес не бывает. Если я должна за что-то расплатиться, за какие-то свои грехи, то должна нести этот крест до конца.

\- Не надо возводить себя в ранг великомученицы.

\- Я и не возвожу, - Земфира печально вздохнула. - Меньше всего я похожа на великомученицу. Многим хуже, чем мне.

\- Господи, Зе, я же не об этом, ну, - вздохнула Рената. - Почему ты опять все толкуешь так превратно?

\- А как надо было истолковать? - ровным спокойным голосом спросила Земфира.

\- Я о том, что не нужно думать, будто из-за твоего горя все тебе должны.

\- Мне никто ничего не должен, и я это понимаю. Не надо упрекать меня в эгоизме.

\- Я и не упрекаю, Зе! - голос сорвался на крик. - И ты меня не смей упрекать, понятно тебе? Я ненавижу, когда люди ведут себя так, так...

\- Как?

\- Так мерзко! - выпалила Литвинова и замерла, с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо Земфиры, из благодушно-расслабленного становясь злым и жестким.

\- Мерзко, значит? - тихо произнесла женщина. - А ты разве не вела себя мерзко?

\- Может, ты забудешь наконец про эту свою чертову кружку-лягушку? Тоже мне, нашла, к чему прицепиться: разбила я кружку и что?

\- Это не просто кружка. Это подарок от Рамиля. А ты взяла и разбила ее.

\- Ну охренеть теперь, - Рената всплеснула руками. - Трагедия! Земфира кружку потеряла!

\- Ты ее разбила, - зло повторила Земфира. - Своими руками взяла и разбила.

\- Хватит, - Литвинова хлопнула рукой по столу, - разговор окончен, ясно тебе? Допивай кофе и идем домой.

\- А не то что?

\- А не то я оставлю тебя здесь. Вот так.

Земфира моментально помрачнела, с трудом поднялась, чуть покачиваясь.

\- Ну, пойдем, - тихо произнесла она.

***

Весь остаток вечера Рената не переставала корить себя. Она действительно чувствовала себя виноватой: Земфира вновь была обижена, а сейчас, в таком состоянии, задеть ее можно было любым неосторожным словом. Что, собственно, и произошло.

Земфира напряженно молчала, не желая разговаривать с Литвиновой. Она только и делала, что бродила по квартире, постукивая тростью перед собой, и молчала. Ренате уже хотелось отобрать у нее трость и выбросить, но женщина так и не решилась этого сделать. Мало ли, как рна могла отреагировать на подобное. В конце концов, это вполне можно было расценить как предательство. Земфира - точно могла.

Но, с другой стороны, что она могла сделать? Упасть в ноги и начать каяться во всех грехах? Нет, на подобное Рената была неспособна, даже в такой ситуации, как сейчас.

Так они и молчали до поздней ночи, даже не пытаясь заговорить друг с другом. Ульяна помогала Земфире как могла, порой укоризненно посмотривая на мать, и от этого Литвинова чувствовала себя еще хуже.

Легли они в разных комнатах: Рената - в спальне, Земфира - на диване в гостиной. Обе чувствовали себя паршиво, но гордость не позволяла ни одной извиниться перед другой.

А на другое утро Рената исчезла.


	9. Кружка-лягушка

Первой исчезновение Ренаты обнаружила Ульяна, проснувшаяся в этот раз удивительно поздно. Обычно ее пробуждение сопровождалось тихим бормотанием матери, которая что-то разбирала или готовила завтрак, но в этот раз в квартире царила подозрительная тишина, заставившая девочку напрячься.

Земфира спала в соседней комнате - или же просто лежала с закрытыми глазами, Ульяне теперь куда сложнее было определить, спит женщина или же нет. Следов же Ренаты не было нигде, она точно растворилась, не забыв заправить после себя постель.

Несколько раз обойдя квартиру и никого не найдя, Ульяна встревожилась не на шутку. Только отсутствие пальто на вешалке заставило ее немного успокоиться, и все равно девочке было немного страшно. Рената могла уйти из дома пораньше, особенно если у нее были неотложные дела, но она всегда оставляла записку, сообщая, когда примерно она вернется и что завтрак оставлен на столе. Сейчас же не было ничего.

Ульяна долго колебалась, думая, стоит ли говорить Земфире, что Литвинова пропала. В конце концов, женщина и без того находилась далеко не в самом лучшем положении, и мало ли, что могло с ней случиться, узнай она, что Рената бросила все и ушла, скрылась в неизвестном направлении, не оставив даже знака, где ее искать.

Дилемма разрешилась почти сразу, когда из гостиной донесся крик:

\- Рената, ты здесь?

Ульяна тут же поспешила в комнату, тихо произнесла, беря Земфиру за руку:

\- Мама ушла. Я тут.

Женщина облегченно выдохнула, цепляясь за руку девочки, попыталась встать.

\- Хорошо, - прошептала она. - Уль, дай мне трость, пожалуйста.

Ульяна тут же подала Земфире трость, и женщина встала, не отпуская ее руки. Ульяна смущенно отвела глаза: она все еще стеснялась немощности Земфиры, пускай они и жили под одной крышей уже достаточно долго. Странно было наблюдать за тем, как человек, почти всю жизнь передвигавшийся самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи, теперь боялся сделать шаг, точно находился на минном поле. Сложно было привыкнуть и к шарканью: Земфира изо всех сил старалась не шаркать, точно старуха, но все равно побаивалась отрывать ноги от земли.

\- Тебя отвести на кухню? - тихо спросила Ульяна. - Если надо, я могу...

\- Да, давай, - согласилась женщина. - Рената ничего не оставила, так?

\- Да, - смущенно пробормотала девочка. - А как ты?..

\- Догадалась? - Земфира улыбнулась. - Я еще чувствую запахи. Не забывай.

\- Ой, точно, - Ульяна смутилась еще больше и не проронила ни слова ровно до того момента, как они добрались до кухни.

Усадив Земфиру за стол, девочка бросилась к плите, начала было искать сковородку, но женщина неожиданно остановила ее:

\- Ты же не решила там всерьез что-то готовить?

\- Надо позавтракать, - твердо произнесла Ульяна. - Желательно хорошо.

\- Смотря что ты понимаешь под хорошим завтраком.

\- Ну, как обычно. Яичница, сок...

\- Обойдемся сегодня без этого, ладно?

\- Не хочешь яичницу?

\- Хочу. Но я за тебя отвечаю, пока Ренаты нет, так что...

Ульяна едва не рассмеялась. Звучало это крайне иронично. Подумать только: слепая будет присматривать за ребенком! Земфира, похоже, сама не понимала, что это скорее Ульяна присматривала за ней, раз без посторонней помощи женщина и шагу не могла ступить.

\- Я все-таки приготовлю яичницу, - сказала Ульяна. - Уж извини, но я не могу оставить тебя голодной.

\- Можно бутерброды сделать. А то вдруг ты обожжешься?

\- А еще я могу порезаться, когда бутерброды делаю. По этому поводу ты не переживаешь?

\- Улька, не хами, - строго произнесла Земфира.

Ульяна устало выдохнула.

\- Я не хамила. Извини. Просто ты так меня опекаешь...

\- Заметь, я все же даю тебе больше свободы. Мне столько не давали.

\- Маме, думаю, тоже, - Ульяна задумалась. - Иногда мне даже жаль, что моя мать - не ты.

\- А ты думаешь, я бы стала хорошей матерью?

\- Думаю, да. Ты все-таки лучше понимаешь меня, мои проблемы...

\- Позволяю тебе курить...

\- Ну, ты же сама куришь с тринадцати. Мама тоже курит, а мне почему-то нельзя, в пятнадцать-то.

\- Рената просто беспокоится. Все-таки курение - не лучшая вещь.

\- Говорит мне курильщик со стажем.

\- Вот по опыту тебе и говорю: курение все-таки вредно.

\- При этом ты не возражаешь, не ругаешься на меня...

\- Потому что ты уже большая. Ты сама берешь на себя ответственность, и я не могу тебе помешать и что-то запретить. Могу дать совет, но не более.

Ульяна улыбнулась.

\- Ты все-такие чудесная. Жаль, что мама так тебя не ценит, - вздохнула она.

Земфира лишь закрыла лицо руками и тихонько всхлипнула. Иногда ей казалось, что самое страшное вовсе не в том, что она ослепла, а в том, что Рената стала холодной, отстраненной и раздражительной. От их любви почти ничего не осталось, и это было гораздо хуже, чем отсутствие зрения.

***

Рената бесцельно бродила по городу, не зная, куда ей податься. Ссора с Земфирой выбила ее из колеи, женщина не знала, как ей теперь вести себя. Все было предельно ясно: Земфира лелеяла в себе обиду из-за разбитой кружки-лягушки, и явно не была намерена прощать Литвинову после этого ее проступка.

Кто-то взял Ренату за плечо. Женщина вздрогнула, оборачиваясь, и с изумлением уставилась на уже знакомую женщину.

Диана улыбнулась.

\- Я поговорить, - сказала она.

\- Вы следили за мной?

\- Нет, зачем? Мне это не нужно.

Литвинова с подозрением сощурилась.

\- О чем Вы хотите поговорить.

\- Может, сядем? - Диана указала на небольшое кафе в ближайшем переулке. - Не очень-то удобно разговаривать стоя.

Литвинова согласно кивнула и последовала за женщиной.

Когда они сели за первый же столик в углу, Диана наклонилась к уху Литвиновой и прошептала едва слышно:

\- Вы слишком жестоки.

Рената удивленно взглянула на нее.

\- Я Вас сейчас не очень понимаю...

\- Вы слишком жестоки с Земфирой. Вы же сами понимаете, она беспомощна, она полностью зависит от Вас. А Вы так мучаете ее... за это может прийти расплата.

\- Почему Вы лезете в мою жизнь? Вас никто не просил...

\- Меня никогда никто не просит, а тем не менее я прихожу. Я всего лишь хочу предупредить: будьте с ней теплее, и тогда, быть может, зрение к ней вернется.

\- С чего вы.., - Рената запнулась, испуганно посмотрев на Диану. - Так, погодите, это...

\- Не совсем то, о чем Вы подумали, но в целом верно. Вас обеих нужно было научить ценить друг друга, и скажите спасибо, что это Земфира сказала те слова.

\- Какие слова?

Диана усмехнулась.

\- "Глаза б мои тебя не видели". Это она сказала. Желание исполнилось. Теперь нужно за все это заплатить.

\- Слушайте, это отвратительно и жестоко. Она не заслужила такого!

\- А ты не жестока? - жестко спросила Диана. - Или тебе можно быть жестокой? Вы обе постарались, наговорили таких мерзостей друг другу, что, по-хорошему, вам обеим нужно было впаять такое наказание, что вы бы мучились до конца ваших жизней.

\- Кто ты такая хоть?

\- Думаю, тебе нужно догадаться самой.

В этот момент что-то разбилась, Рената инстинктивно оглянулась, а когда повернулась обратно к столу, Дианы рядом с ней уже не было.

***

Домой Литвинова вернулась поздно вечером, прижимая к груди сверток. Земфира с Ульяной сидели в гостиной и смотрели телевизор. Точнее, смотрела Ульяна, а певица лишь вслушивалась в голоса актеров. На лице ее застыло напряженно-недоуменное выражение, и Литвинова с трудом сдержала улыбку.

\- Зе, - тихо произнесла она, - я кое-что принесла.

\- Что такое? - мрачно спросила Земфира, вслушиваясь в шорох бумаги, пока Рената разворачивала подарок.

В руки ей легло что-то гладкое и холодное, из-за чего женщина слегка вздрогнула.

\- Это кружка-лягушка, - пояснила Рената. - Осколки той я с собой не брала, но решила, что надо найти тебе новую, вместо той. Вот и...

Земфира напряженно выдохнула, тихонько шмыгнула носом.

\- Рената, - пробормотала она.

\- Что?

\- Обними меня. Пожалуйста.


	10. Свет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ура, слитая концовка! В лучших традициях.

Ренату разбудил испуганный крик, донесшийся из гостиной.

В первую секунду женщина не поняла, что происходит, потом ей показалось, что в дом проник грабитель. Тут уж Литвинова среагировала гораздо быстрее - она хорошо помнила о беззащитности Земфиры, которая, тем не менее, вполне была способна забыть о собственной слепоте, бросившись защищать себя и свой дом.

Выскочив из комнаты в одной ночной рубашке, Литвинова замерла, плохо понимая, что происходит. Земфира сидела на диване с растерянным и непонимающим выражением лица, изумленно вертя головой. Услышав шаги, она оглянулась на Ренату и замерла, пристально всматриваясь в женщину, точно видела ее впервые в жизни.

\- Господи, - выдохнула певица. - Я тебя вижу.

Литвинова растерялась. Ей показалось, что Земфира сошла с ума - иначе как объяснить тот факт, что она, будучи слепой, умудрялась что-то видеть?

"Это все я виновата, - пронеслось в голове. - Я вчера ее совсем измучила, и она сошла с ума. Боже мой, какая же я дура".

Лишь через пару секунд Рената поняла, что Земфира вполне в своем уме, а взгляд ее стал вполне осмысленным - за минувшее время Литвинова успела отвыкнуть от этого взгляда, от того, что Земфира смотрела прямо на нее, а не куда-то чуть в сторону, пряча невидящие глаза за темными стеклами, стесняясь своей неожиданной слепоты.

\- Видишь? - едва слышно переспросила Рената, немного придя в себя. - Как это?..

\- Понятия не имею, - так же тихо ответила ей Земфира. - Просто вижу. Вот и все.

Рената, окончательно оправившись, подошла к женщине и села рядом, крепко взяв ее за плечи. Земфира не вздрогнула, как это обычно бывало при прикосновениях, лишь пристально посмотрела Литвиновой в глаза и неожиданно широко улыбнулась.

\- Я соскучилась, - прошептала она.

\- Соскучилась? - не поняла Рената.

Земфира кивнула.

\- Да. По тебе, по твоему лицу. По всему соскучилась.

Рената едва заметно улыбнулась, поведя ладонью по щеке, очертив пальцем линию скул. Она никак не могла оторваться от этих зеленых глаз, таких живых и счастливых  в этот момент. Литвинова уже и забыла, когда в последний раз Земфира смотрела на нее с такой нежностью и любовью. Наверное, им обеим давно было нужно пройти через такие мучения, чтобы понять: они все еще друг друга любят.

Земфира тесно прижималась к Ренате, зарывшись носом в светлые растрепанные волосы, и тихонечко всхлипывала от какого-то странного чувства, чего-то, так похожего на любовь.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала она.

\- И я, - шепотом ответила ей Рената.

***

Домой они вернулись первым же самолетом, на который только удалось купить билеты. Ульяна лететь с ними отказалась - у нее было слишком много дел в школе, да и долг свой она считала выполненным: Земфира наконец-то прозрела и в присмотре больше не нуждалась, а Рената явно была на седьмом небе от счастья.

В самолете, ожидая взлета, Земфира не переставая крутила в руках кружку-лягушку, точную копию подарка Рамиля, и в то же время неуловимо отличающуюся от него. Рената наблюдала за руками женщины, не решаясь поднять глаза, боясь вновь увидеть солнцезащитные очки и растерянное, непонимающее выражение на лице Земфиры. Все произошедшее казалось лишь странным и страшным сном.

\- Земфира, - тихо произнесла Рената.

Певица повернулась к ней, улыбнулась:

\- Да? Рената отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Ничего, - пробормотала она.

\- Просто хотела еще раз посмотреть на тебя.

\- И как тебе? - Ты красивая. Безумно. Земфира смущенно улыбнулась, отворачиваясь к иллюминатору.

\- Да ладно тебе, - пробормотала она. - Не такая уж я и красивая.

\- А я вот думаю, что сейчас ты просто чудесная.

\- Вот только не надо подлизываться, ладно?

\- Да я и не подлизываюсь. Просто говорю.

Земфира усмехнулась.

\- Ну, допустим, я поверю тебе на слово...

\- Уж поверь.

\- Просто с самого утра только счастье-радуга-любовь и больше ничего. Неужели это только из-за того, что я снова вижу? - женщина выразительно взглянула на Литвинову.

Та в ответ лишь рассмеялась, потрепав Земфиру по плечу.

\- Я просто счастлива, - улыбнулась она. - Безумно рада за тебя.

\- Честно?

\- А почему я должна врать тебе? Я действительно рада, что все закончилось хорошо. И достаточно быстро.

Земфира задумчиво кивнула. Тревожить Ренату рассказом о том, как трудно ей было пережить эти дни, не хотелось. Да и вообще, нужно было поскорее забыть эту историю как страшный сон и продолжить жить дальше, точно ничего и не случилось, а все произошедшее было лишь общим помрачением.

У Ренаты в сумке зазвенел телефон, и женщина достала мобильник, взглянула на экран, где высветилось уведомление о новом сообщении. Сообщение пришло с незнакомого номера и было крайне лаконичным:

"Поздравляю" 

\- Кто это? - спросила Земфира, пытаясь заглянуть в экран телефона, но Литвинова моментально убрала мобильник в сумку.

\- Одна знакомая. Ты ее не знаешь.

\- Ладно, - недоверчиво произнесла женщина, но спорить не стала.

Рената улыбнулась про себя, отвернулась к иллюминатору. Ей казалось, что, наверное, нужно было сразу склеить кружку-лягушку (если дело было в ней), сразу извиниться перед Земфирой за жестокие слова. Тогда, возможно, певице не пришлось бы расплачиваться за ее холодность и отстраненность, за непреднамеренную жестокость.

Впрочем, теперь думать об этом было слишком поздно.

Литвинова откинулась на спинку кресла, слушая гудение двигателей самолета, крепко обхватила запястье Земфиры. Рамазанова недоверчиво взглянула на нее, чуть напрягшись, но почти сразу расслабилась, чувствуя: Рената искренна в своих чувствах. Сейчас - точно.


End file.
